1. Cross Reference to Related Applications
This application is entitled to the benefit of Canadian provisional patent application 2,318,609 filed on Sep. 5, 2000.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for stabilizing rock in tunnelling and mining operations and more specifically relates to a mobile system for manufacturing and installing reinforcing members.
3. Discussion of the Prior Art
Examples of exiting rock stabilizing apparatus can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,942,329; 5,785,463; 5,954,455; and, 5,603,589. However, all of these patents describe apparatus that are manufactured off-site and therefore must be transported to the work-site for installation. This adds significantly to the cost of rock-reinforcing operations because it increases the amount of labour and time necessary for rock-reinforcing operations. Furthermore, when manufacturing rock-reinforcing apparatus off-site, it is difficult to customize the length, tensile strength and yield of a plurality of reinforcing members to suit various rock-reinforcing applications. The previous patents fail to disclose a system whereby the reinforcing members can be fabricated, installed and grouted at the work site within a construction tunnel or mine tunnel in a cost-effective and time-efficient manner. Thus, there is a need for a complete manufacturing system that can be taken to a work site that is capable of quickly manufacturing and installing customized reinforcing members in rock formations.